ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure 207:Academy exam of Kiroku Inuzuka
The test begins. Kiroku arrives late. SanadaKihaku: -I sat on one of the big trees its branches in the outskirts of our training grounds as i waited on the academy student Kiriko Inuzuka.I had been asked personally by my Sensei, to take the exam of this new student and see if he was worthy of receiving the Village headband.The first step in becoming a full fledged shinobi of Kirigakure.I looked around hoping he would be here soon. in the meantime i reached into my pouch and took a last glimpse at the scroll, Inkroe had given it to me, so i wouldnt forget what the 6 points i needed to test were. the scroll described the 6 tests in detail and what to keep an eye on while hes performing them. After reading it over one last time i tucked it away and just waited,as i enjoyed the fresh breeze that was blowing between the tree leaves.- FourLeafCobra007: -Kiro was woken up by Sheina licking his face and leaving drool on him, he pat her head and rolled out of bed getting his clothes out of the closet to get ready for his exams today. After he finished getting ready Sheina jumped into his pocket as he headed out the bedroom. He headed downstairs to greet his mother who already had breakfast on the table for him he grabbed a quick bite of eggs and bacon and put ome in his pocket for Sheina. He then head outside and stretched then hurry'd down to the trainning area where he knew his sensei would be waiting for him. As he ran through the village he got shouts of good luck from all who knew him. He finally reached the woods and let Sheina out on the ground where she began to sniff the air so kiro did the same.Smelling sensei near by he called out to him- Come out sensei we know your here SanadaKihaku: Took you long enough kiddo. - I said with a sleepy voice,as i Sat up and looked down upon the young boy. My face looked a bit drowsy, it seemed i had fallen asleep, while waiting.~Considering i fell asleep, because you were taking so long. Wel get right to it. Think fast or get hurt.- I swiftly reached into my backpouch as i pulled out my kunai-chan and threw it straight towards the boy his left upper legg, while holding on to the chain.I didnt use too much force, so he had enough time to figure out that i required him to perform a body replacement jutsu.If he didnt act fast, hed risk getting the kunai piercing into his upper left legg.- FourLeafCobra007: - He quickly began his hand seals as soon as sensei through his kunai, Ram,Boar,Ox,Dog,Snake . As he did He lept into the tree nearby watching the kunai pierce the subsitute just as he jumped away.Sheina leaps up beside him as he regains his footing, He looks up at sensei and smirks saying in a clear voice- I guess this is where we begin the exam SanadaKihaku: he, not bad kid.-I reeled the kunai-chain back in and tucked it back into my pouch.I jumped down , landing clean on my feet, bendign trough my knees a bit to soften the blow. I walked to the bridge , without a word, merely gesturing him to come closer. If he had finally arrived, id turn to him as i patted his shoulder and smiled. The smile turned to a grinn.- Walk on the surface or Sink kiddo, you got 3 tries-i shoved him off the bridge,once again, he ahd to react fasta nd under stress. and this was much ahrder then the body replacement situation. Not keeping his focus would mean Sinking.- FourLeafCobra007: -As he was shoved off the bridge he tried to focus on what sensei had taught him. He turned his body in the air to land on his feet as he saw the water comming at him fast he began to channel his chakra. He prayed that he would not fail and as he finsihed he hit the surface of the water, Throwing his hand down to keep himself up. He looked back up and sensei and smiled wide- I did it sensei i did it! -he said with excitememnt in his voice- SanadaKihaku: My my, seems you payed attention afterall. But lets kick it up a notch shall we.-I molded my chakra, as i jumped down, landing softly on the water.~Lets see how you fare against Genjutsu.-I swiftly moved my hands into the snake sign, molding my chakra. Then into the Rat sign.~Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique.- With those words spoken, i seemed to vanish from the boy his sight, as leaves started to twirl around, only to dissapear moments later and replaced by his deepest fears.- FourLeafCobra007: -Kiroku looks around him as hi sensei dissapears and is replaced by clowns everywhere. He freezes for a moment looking at the clowns. He then snaps back and realizes sensei must be using a genjutsu on him. He stops and tries to focus on what sensei taught him about genjutsu. He slows down the chakra flow in his body and brings it to a complete stop. He focuses hard on his senses around him and then he gets the scent of pepper in his nose from the eggs Sheina had spilled in his pocket. He covers his nose and prepares to sneeze and has he sneezes ot snaps him to back to reality.He looks around his eyes readjusting to reality. He finally gets his sight back and looks over at sensei as he completely stabalizes and says in a high pitch voice- Sensei i dont like genjutsu -wipes away sweat as it rolls down the side of his face- SanadaKihaku: - I merely chuckled , before i smirked.~ Well thats very good to know, kiddo. Well the next task would normally be walking up a tree, but instead you can walk back up the cliff, using your chakra, its the same principle as standing on the water , only easier, because its a solid surface, that does not move.- i put my hands together in front of my chest,I molded my chakra and directed it to my feet, my chakra slowly forming a turqouise colored cushion under my feet.I walked up to the cliffside, as i put my hands in my pockets and casually strolled up the cliffside back to higher ground. I waited at the top for the boy to make it here as well, though, iknew his walk wouldnt be so easy as mine .- FourLeafCobra007: - He would look up at his sensei as he was reminded of how much his sensei knew. He looked down at his feet and started to pull in the chakra to them as redish haze began to form around them.He looked back up to his sensei with determination in his eyes as he put one foot on the cliff, then the next slowly dragging his feet on the cliff as he made his way up. Bits of rock would fall as he slowly brung himself up the cliff. He talked to himself along the way- Dont worry i got this - He slowly but surely made it to the top of the cliff and at the last little bit grabbed the side and pulled himself up and over the cliff. Breathing heavily with relief he released a small sigh, letting himself fall to his back looking up at sensei and says out of breath- See not so bad SanadaKihaku: -I watched hm the whole way and when he finally made it to the top, i simply chuckled.~COnsidering how exhausted you are, its a good thing i used the cliffside you put a bit too much chakra into your feet, if it was a tree, youd have damaged it and be falling on the ground, Rock is luckily , more sturdy. Now next up is transformation jutsu,Transform into a perfect copy of me,to the tiniest detail. Its quite important to be able to do that, you never know whe you might need it. So give it your all, only 1 test remains after this. FourLeafCobra007: - He climbed to his feet an once the sensei finished speaking he began to mold his chakra sending his hand into a dog seal immediately followed by boar and ram. While he performed his signs he let out the phrase "Henge no jutsu". At this point a white cloud of smoke popped up around him filling the air instantly and shielding his body from view. As the smoke faded away slowly could be seen the figure of sensei Kihaku. A lawless copy of him from the red tipped hair down to the black roots, the mallest wrinkle in his vest, and the dirt on his sandal and feet wraping. He even managed to get down to the smallest markings on his sensei's face. He then spun around slowly in front of sensei letting him see how he did and looked back at him and asked meekly- How did i do? SanadaKihaku: Well, it wasnt half bad. But are you able to clone yourself 3 times, and flawless.OR will you fail. Hmm well i guess there is only one way to find out, but aside from performing this one, i also want you to explain what the difference is between the clones, youl make and Shadow clones.Is that clear?-I crossed my arms as i waited for him to complete this final Task.- FourLeafCobra007: Dont worry sensei i got this one in the bag - Holds his hands up as he forms a ram seal followed imdeiately by snake and tiger. White smoke once again appears around him as there seems to be 3 more of him copied exactly down to the markings of the Inuzuka clan. He slowly walks forawrd 5 steps and turns around and walks back to where he was. He then proceeds to tell his sensei why the clones he made are different from the ones he will make- Sensei the clones i made are nothing more than a distraction they are only there to provide me with either escape or oppurtunity. They do not attack or disrupt any of the grass around them or make shadows. The shadow clones will attack as a normal shinobi would and can impact the enviroment. SanadaKihaku: hmmmm. That is correct. And the clones have come out quite all right.I must admit. I had my concerns about you at first. But youve Managed to pull trough in the end.-I smiled as reached into one my flack jacket its pockets and pulled a small metal plate on a piece of cloth. On the Metal plate stood 4 diagonal striped.The symbol of Kirigakure. I held out the headband towards Kiroku.~From Today on, you Kiroku Inuzuka are a Genin of Kirigakure, But you are also my Genin. Along with your Teammate Kaitari Kaguya. so go home and rest up. for tomorrow im gonna make you and your teammate train like there is no tomorrow. FourLeafCobra007: - He put down his thumb as he tucked sheina back into his pocket- Well sensei im off to rest up for the days ahead -slowly walks out of the forest and back home is shiny new headband swaying on his neck. He walked back through the village with his face lit up with pride as his friends in the village congratulate him. He walked inside to his mother and she hugged him tightly as she saw his headband marking him as a genin of kirigakure. She told him she was proud of him and that she loved him and with that he head up stairs. Sheina jumped out of his pocket as he jumped face down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep with sheina jumping up on the bed and curling up by his head.- Category:Kirigakure RP 207